YuGiOh! Mad Roadtrip
by CuteYami
Summary: One bad idea turns to hell when the main cast of Yu-Gi-Oh head out on a worldwide roadtrip. Only disaster can follow and it will.
1. A Wild Night at KaibaCorp

**CuteYami: OK, here we go. It's another fan fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! Mad Roadtrip.**

**Yugi: Oh boy.**

**CuteYami: It's got everything I could think of, Truth or Dare, Shadow Realm, drunk nights out at nightclubs, swearing, etc.**

**Mai: That doesn't sound too good.**

**CuteYami: Sorry it's in playscript if you dont like it, but it's really long and I can't change it, I have tons of homework and my GCSEs coming up.**

**Tristan: And that sounds worse.**

**Vicky: CuteYami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only me. **

**Marik: Shut the hell up, on with the fan fiction.**

In Domino, Yugi was packing for a party that Ishizu had set up with Kaiba at Kaiba Corp. Yami sitting on the bed wondering what was happening, while Yugi was packing in his things.

Yami: So…Yugi, what's going on?

Yugi: Ishizu told me that she has set up a party at Kaiba Corp.

Yami: Oh…Who's going?

Yugi: Well, there will be you, me, Vicky, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, Mokuba and Duke.

Yami: What about Marik? If Ishizu's involved, then Marik bound to be there.

Yugi: Don't be silly, let's go.

Yami: I'm still uneasy about this. leaves after Yugi

At Kaiba Corp, Ishizu stands with Mokuba and an unhappy Kaiba at the entrance. Meanwhile, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Serenity, Yami and Vicky are seen walking up the road. Bakura arrives with Yami Bakura.

Ishizu: Hi Bakura.

Yami Bakura: blushing Hi Ishizu.

Bakura: Hey, looks like someone may have a crush.

Yami Bakura: Shut up! Bakura sniggers

The gang arrived at Kaiba Corp and receive a warm welcome from Ishizu. Yami, Vicky and Yugi decided to go inside.

Ishizu: Er…Please guys…

Vicky: OO What the…Ishizu, what is Marik…?

Ishizu: rushes over and put her hand over Vicky's mouth Marik? Where, I left him at home.

Yugi: Well then, why are he and his yami sitting there? points to inside

Everyone except Yami, Vicky and Yugi: sweatmarks

Joey: pushes pass Let me see. looks at Marik and Yami Marik AHHHHHH!

Ishizu: her hand still holding back Vicky Oh my. Listen, I know that Marik and his yami have caused trouble in the past, but Odion was out and Marik and his yami cannot be left alone. I just wish that you'd all accept them.

Everyone except Vicky: OK, but only if they behave and no sending people to the Shadow Realm.

Marik and Yami Marik: OK.

Vicky: pushes Ishizu's hand out of the way Alright, I guess

Yami: On one condition, the first sign of trouble and that yami will be in the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba: Come on. Let's get inside.

Inside the Kaiba Corp building, there were no sign of anyone else. The gang then followed Kaiba to a room. He pushed a button and the doors opened, relieving a room with enough space for all of the gang to stay.

Everyone except Kaiba, Mokuba, Ishizu and Yami Marik: Wow!

The gang run inside and think of how to start their Slumber Party.

Joey: Hey, I have an idea!

Kaiba: Oh no.

Joey: growls How about we play Truth or Dare.

Everyone else except Yami Bakura, Yami Marik and Kaiba: OK

Yami, Joey, Tristan and Yami Marik: pull out camcorders

Everyone: sits in a circle on the floor

Joey: I'll start. Hmmm, Tristan, Truth or Dare?

Tristan: Dare.

Joey: OK, Tristan, I dare you to kiss Ishizu on the lips for a whole minute.

Tristan: I expected worse, anyway, sorry Ishizu. kisses Ishizu My turn, Tea, Truth or Dare?

Tea: Knowing you, truth.

Tristan: Oh, OK. Tea is it true that during Duellist Kingdom, you had a crush on Yami?

Tea: It's true.

Yami Marik: laughs

Tea: Marik, Truth or Dare?

Marik: Dare me, girl.

Tea: Marik, I dare you to give your Millennium Rod to Yugi for the duration of the game.

Marik: What? Oh OK, here Yugi. passes Millennium Rod to Yugi

Yugi: Hey thanks. grins

Marik: Pharaoh, Truth or Dare?

Yami: Dare, I guess.

Marik: grins evilly OK, I dare you to spend one hour in the Shadow Realm and since Yugi has the Millennium Rod, he'll send you there.

Yugi: Sorry points Millennium Rod at Yami

Yami: It's OK, Yugi. It's only for an hour.

Yugi: sends Yami to the Shadow Realm

Yami: falls on the floor

Yami Marik: I wanted to send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm sulks Anyway, it's the Pharaoh's turn.

Yugi: I'll do it for him. Yami Marik, Truth or Dare?

Yami Marik: Truth.

Joey: Wimp!

Yami Marik: Oh, alright, dare.

Yugi: evil grin. OK, I dare you to act like Tea for the rest of the night.

Yami Marik: Oh shit! sulks Ok, friendship this and friendship that. mumbles Piece of shit.

Joey and Tristan: laugh

Yami Marik: Now this isn't going to be fun. Kaiba, Truth or Dare?

Kaiba: Dare.

Yami Marik: I dare you to…

Joey: act like a dog, act like a dog…

Yami Marik: Act like a dog.

Kaiba: Shit!

Yami Marik: Until the Pharaoh gets back from the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba: Mai, Truth or Dare?

Mai: Truth.

Kaiba: Is it true that you have a crush on Wheeler.

Mai: blushes Yes.

Kaiba: Wow! Wheeler has actually got a girl.

Joey: Put a sock in it rich boy. lunges at Kaiba

Yugi: Joey!

Yugi, Tea and Tristan: hold Joey back

Yugi: So, it's Mai's turn.

Mai: Serenity, Truth or Dare?

Serenity: Um…Dare.

Joey: Go easy on her, Mai.

Mai: OK, Serenity, I Dare you to dress up like Joey.

Serenity: OK, be back soon.

After 5 minutes, Serenity appears in Joey's clothes.

Serenity: OK, Yugi, Truth or Dare?

Yugi: DARE!

Serenity: I dare you to send Marik to the Shadow Realm!

Marik: WHAT?

Yugi: sends Marik to the Shadow Realm

Yami Marik: Stop sending people to the Shadow Realm, that's my job!

Everyone else except Yami Bakura: sweat drops

Yugi: OK, let's continue.

Yami Marik: I'll take Marik's turn. Um…Serenity.

Serenity: Oh no.

Yami Marik: Truth or Dare?

Serenity: I'm not scared of you. Dare.

Yami Marik: Not scared of me? Fear me, girl! Oh, anyway, I dare you to…be Yugi's girlfriend!  
Serenity and Yugi: That coming from you?

Yami Marik: Oh. Oh well.

Yami: wakes up slowly Hey, I'm back.

Kaiba: And I can stop acting like a mutt.

Yami: Kaiba acting like a dog? I can't believe I missed it.

Vicky: Don't worry, it's all here! grins puts camcorder

Kaiba: growls

Yami: Do you want to carry on being a dog, Kaiba-boy?

Kaiba: Your gonna pay for that.

Yugi: Come on! Stop it!

Mai: Maybe we should do something else.

Yugi: groans OK, Marik here's your Millennium Rod. gives Marik Millennium Rod

Marik: Cool!

Serenity: How about a pillow fight?

Everyone else: Yeah!

**CuteYami: That's my first chapter done. Chaos has already started and the gang haven't even left KaibaCorp! Oh boy.**

**Yami: You sent me to the Shadow Realm?**

**Vicky: That's because you look cute when you're asleep.**

**Yami: But couldn't she have waited until we got to sleep?**

**CuteYami: OK, review soon! **


	2. Late Night Karaoke

**CuteYami: OK, finally, here it is! The second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Mad Roadtrip!**

**Yami Bakura: It's about bloody time!**

**CuteYami: Whatever, now after the Truth or Dare Game the gang come up with another idea.**

**Kaiba: Oh no! My head.**

**CuteYami: OK, let's continue!**

**Chapter 2-Late Night Karaoke**

As the game of Truth or Dare finished, the gang sat round, attempting to think of something else to do. Yami noticed that Yami Bakura was missing and left the room, walking towards the bathroom and paused when he was sure he heard something. He peered in and watched Bakura singing to 'It's My Life', he pulled out his camcorder and filmed it.

"I don't want to live forever!" Yami Bakura sang, then mumbled inaudibly until he increased the volume. "Oh fuck! It's my Knife! I get to rip your head off! Shove it down the toilet! I am going to cut off Kaiba's hair! It's my Knife!"

Yami couldn't hold camcorder still, he burst out laughing and ran down the corridor.

"Oh shit! Come back here Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

Yami jumped back into the party room and collapsed on the floor beside Yugi and Joey, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's with the Pharaoh?" Marik asked.

Vicky took the camcorder and rewound the footage to the bathroom. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Marik, Yami Marik, Bakura and Yami, once he calmed down, watched. Yami Bakura ran in.

"Oh fuck!" he swore.

"_I don't want to live forever!" Bakura sang, then mumbled inaudibly until he increased the volume. "Oh fuck! It's my Knife! I get to rip your head off! Shove it down the toilet! I am going to cut off Kaiba's hair! It's my Knife!"_

Once it was over, the group roared with laughter and looked at Yami Bakura.

"Hey, Tomb Robber! I never knew you were such a pop star!" Yami Marik laughed.

"What'll you sing next?" Joey chuckled.

"Shut up, mother fuckers!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"I…have…an…idea!" Yugi choked.

The laughter began to die down and everyone turned to Yugi.

"What about a 'Late Night Karaoke'!" Yugi suggested. "I'm sure Kaiba has a karaoke machine!"

"He does. It's over there" Ishizu called.

The group rushed over and began their new game.

"Who'll go first?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura again!" Yami Marik laughed. "He seems to love karaoke!"

"Yeah!" Joey chuckled.

The others stared at Yami Bakura who stepped up next to the karaoke machine and snatched the microphone from Yugi who set a song. He jumped from the stage as it began playing, suddenly "The Shadows of the Night" started playing. The others watched eagerly, Yami, Yami Marik, Joey and Destiny pulled out their camcorders, pointing them at Bakura.

"Fuck!" Bakura shouted.

"The others stared at him, camcorders still going.

Fuck, fuck, 1, 2 fuck!" Bakura sang. "Party, party! Yami Yami Gummy Bears! Yami Yami Gummy Bears. They never die! Ice cream land! Willy Wonka! I am paying a sis because I fuck up the volume! I fucked up the volume! And I'm going to eat ice cream with the Shadows of the Night!"

The others laughed, cheered and whooped as the song continued, Bakura went back to the original words and continued until the song finished. The others cheered when it finished, Yami Marik and Marik sniggered among the others. Yami Bakura jumped down and glared around, trying to find someone to pick on.

"Alright. I'll choose now. Yami Marik!" Yami Bakura yelled.

Yami Marik climbed onto the stage and Yami Bakura picked a song. Once he returned to the others the first Pokemon theme song started up, the others roared in laughter. But Yami Marik used the song to his advantage, changing the words into threats and such.

"You fuck me and I'll fuck you!" Yami Marik sniggered. "Pokemon! Gotta kill em all. Gotta kill em all, Pokemon!"

The others awaited the next victim for the karaoke, Yami Marik looked around.

"Yugi!" Yami Marik shouted.

"Uh! Fine" Yugi sighed.

Yam Marik set the song and raced to his camcorder. Yugi looked up at the speaker as he awaited the song, then YMCA started playing, the others chuckled. As Yugi started singing, he was obviously trying to build up a following in dancing. They watched and chuckled as Yugi started dancing, the girls started joining in.

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" Yugi sang. "It's fun to stay at the YMCA. They have everything that you need to enjoy. You can hang out with all the boys!"

Yami and Joey started filming the girls dancing about in the small crowd.

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA! It's fun to stay at the YMCA! You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal. You can do whatever you feel!" Yugi continued.

The party-like feeling continued until the song finished and the girls stopped jumping around. Yugi stopped singing and looked around, looking for a victim to follow. He pointed to Destiny, who then jumped onto the stage and waited for the new song to start.

"Ain't thinking 'bout Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday's alright. Ain't thinking 'bout Thursday or Friday cause tonight's Saturday Night!" Destiny sang. "Everything's over on a Saturday Night!"

More joining in with the jumping and dancing as the party songs continued. The group became more spread out over the room, however, those filming remained still, although they did resort to moving about the room.

"And everything's gonna be OK, cause it's a Saturday!" Destiny finished.

The group continued cheering as Destiny looked at them. She set a song and stared at Joey. Joey whimpered and jumped onto the stage, he grabbed the microphone as the song blared out.

"Oh man!" Joey moaned. "Who let the Dongs out? Who, who, who?"

Kaiba, Yami Marik, Marik and Yami Bakura burst out in laughter at the sight of Joey singing about the dogs.

"This song is perfect for Wheeler!" Kaiba chuckled.

"Shaddup!" Serenity shouted.

Kaiba didn't thought and Joey reluctantly continued with the song.

"Who let the Dogs out?" Joey sang. "Who, who, who? Who let the Dogs out?"

Once the song finished, Joey sighed with relief and panted. He glared at Kaiba and set a song, he then jumped down.

"All yours, Rich Boy" Joey sneered.

"I wonder what woof-boy's set" Kaiba sighed.

He looked at the screen and sighed.

"What is it big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I wish he didn't" Kaiba sighed.

Mokuba stared up at his brother, Ishizu did the same. As the instrumental introduction started, the yamis began laughing. Kaiba stared singing, once he had the other gasped in disbelief, he was actually singing the song.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful it's true" Kaiba mumbled. "I saw your face, in a crowded place. And I don't know what to do. Cause I'll never be with you!"

The others continued to stare in silence, the only movement was Ishizu gently swaying side to side with the melody. When the song finally ended, the yamis continued their sniggering, Kaiba glared at them.

"That was priceless!" Yami Marik chuckled.  
"I am **so** glad I got that" Yami sniggered.

Kaiba set the song and departed from the stage.

"Since you haven't had a go, you're up Yami" Kaiba sneered.

As Yami passed his camcorder to Vicky and walked onto the stage, Kaiba grinned.

"What did you do Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Yami stared at the screen and almost fainted, Kaiba had set Aqua's "Barbie Girl". Yami sighed and looked at the others, he smirked as he had a solution. The music started, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Marik started laughing, Yami grabbed the microphone and started.

"Barbie's such a bitch! She is such a witch" Yami sang. "I really hate her, why does Ken date her?"

Kaiba gasped at Yami performance, he had wriggled out of the trap Kaiba had set.

"…Just to do him, we just wanna screw him!" Yami continued.

"Shit! He changed the words! I'll get him!" Kaiba growled.

Yami finished and pointed to Ishizu who came on stage, Yami picked a song and jumped down and was given the camcorder by Vicky. Spice Girls "Spice Up Your Life" started playing and Ishizu nervously sang. Marik groaned while his and Bakura's yamis began sniggering

"When you're feeling sad and low, we will take you where you wanna go!" Ishizu sang. "Smiling, dancing, everything is free…"

The karaoke lasted for hours as many endured embarrassing performances because of the songs chosen and the party lasted into the early hours of the morning where fizzy drinks and junky snacks were eaten in amounts that could have been from a buffet. Around 2am, the karaoke was abandoned because of headaches and exhaustion from dancing and partying. At 3am, Yami Bakura, Marik and Kaiba were the only ones conscious, barely. Marik and Yami Bakura lazed by Yami Marik and Tristan, drinking coke and mumbling about the others, Kaiba stared around at the mess.

"Oh I'll have Roland sort it out" Kaiba yawned.

He laid between Ishizu and Mokuba and drifted off to sleep.

"Looks like staying up much longer was too much for Kaiba" Marik whispered.

"Whatever" Yami Bakura snorted. "So what do you think about Gardener?"

"Ah, she's OK" Marik mumbled. "She's sweet but not much into the same type of night I'd want with a girl. What about Valentine?"

"She's too blond-ish!" Yami Bakura sniggered.

"I know what you mean, she'd be perfect for Duke" Marik chuckled. "Who has a dice as an earring?"

"No-one from this world" Yami Bakura replied.

"Ah! I'm too bored and tired" Marik yawned.

"Yeah, we should get some sleep, you know how early Bakura gets up" Yami Bakura moaned. "He'll try and get us up first".

"What is it with him?" Marik asked.

"Hey, you're not the perfect partner for a yami!" Yami Bakura hissed.

"Whatever!" Marik groaned.

The two found a place to sleep and drifted into the unconscious state as the others.

**CuteYami: Oops. giggles**

**Yami: Well that was...fun?**

**Kaiba: Whatever bitch!**

**Yami: You're still sore?**

**Ishizu: Does anyone care about me?**

**Everyone else except Marik: NO!**

**CuteYami: Anyway, join us next time when the roadtrip begins!**


End file.
